


Chained Waters

by Night_Kopi



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, Smut, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Kopi/pseuds/Night_Kopi
Summary: Makoto giggled on Haru’s neck before leaving a kiss to start a trail down to his back. He dragged his lips to Haru’s left shoulder blade and sucked on some of the blue ink. Despite what people think, Mako’s angel side did NOT carry itself to the bedroom.





	Chained Waters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/gifts).



It was just supposed to be a simple bike ride. Being an Olympic swimmer, Haru had to train and why not with a perfect bike ride. It was a cool damp day that day, with the sun shining its rays on everything it could reach. Unfortunately, it just couldn’t be that simple. Haru wound up with a broken ankle, which do to complications, would never be as strong as it once was. This caused him to have to quit swimming for good. No longer could he push himself off the wall, and believe him, he made the stupid mistake of ignoring everyone’s warnings and trying once. 

The tattoo that graced Haru shoulders blades and back was a constant reminder of that time. It was chlorine pool blue wings, black chains wrapped around them to show he was no longer free. He got it during a tough time but doesn’t regret it like everyone dares to assume. And how could he? It was how he met the most beautiful person. But then again, even that beautiful person expected him to get it lasered off or let him do a cover up on it. 

Although said beautiful person’s feelings have stayed the same about the ink, Makoto loved to look at it, trace it, and was also proud of it since it was his best work. He is bashful to admit it, but it was also a major turn on. The beautiful splash of color spread across a firm but smooth back just got to him. Which is how the couple ends up in situations like these so often. 

“I-I am going to smack you, Makoto,” Haru whispered with a shaky breath as large fingers graced a manhood trapped underneath swim trunks. 

Makoto giggled on Haru’s neck before leaving a kiss to start a trail down to his back. He dragged his lips to Haru’s left shoulder blade and sucked on some of the blue ink. Despite what people think, Mako’s angel side did NOT carry itself to the bedroom. 

The hand that was teasing soon enough wrapped tightly around Haru’s member and slowly moved up and down. A very audible moan spilled out of Haru's mouth and as a gift for the sweet sound, Makoto sped up his pace. The tattooed babe showed his approval by pushing back and grinding on Makoto’s crotch. 

Not too long after, Haru finished with one loud moan, a final hard grind, and an amazing orgasm that could last the rest of the year. For Makoto, it was the pleasure of Haru’s skin in his mouth, his beautiful swimmer butt, and the amazing sounds that came from the dolphin that finished him off. 

Both males sat there as they caught their breath. Makoto still kept his, now come covered, hand in the amazingly tight swim uniform. Not that he minded it being that way because he could lick his hand which could turn Haru on for another round. Unfortunately for him, that didn’t come for a flurry of smacks hit his arm. 

“What was that for? I thought you were enjoying it.”

Furious blue eyes looked into green ones with a quick turn of the head. “You made me burn the mackerel.”

That was his Haru. Gets a hand job but what matters more is mackerel.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how late this is. There were family issues, and I could not for the life of me figure out how to add it to the collections. It wouldn't pop up, so hopefully, it was just being like that and is going to pop up in the collections. 
> 
> I switched the story up so many times and finally decided to throw in some porn. I hope it wasn't too bad because I'm not gonna lie, I'm not good at the porn.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave any questions, comments, and criticism as it is appreciated and welcomed!


End file.
